Hyrule-Termina War
The Hyrule-Termina War was a war that happened after the Hyrulean Civil War. After Zelda and Link escaped they went to Termina for help, Termina agreed on one condition: an Alliance with the two countries. The agreement was made and Termina's Resident's helped to with making war machines and joining the Army. First Battle of the Lost Woods The first strategy in the war was obvious: to get into Hyrule but the Hyrule Army was already forified and destroyed the Terminian Army. Marching into Clock Town. First Battle of Clock Town After the Battle of the Lost Woods the Hyrule Army marched into Clock Town and the people surrendered however the mayor escaped along with several hundred soilders, Zelda, and Link. Battle of Termina Field As Link, Zelda, the Mayor and the soldiers were pursued by the Hyrule Army. A small battle ensued. Amazingly no casualties happened for the Terminians. Battle of Romani Ranch A week after the begining of the war the soilders were in desperate need of food, calvary, and supplies. As the Hyrule army followed them they engaged the the reinforced army and lost. Battle of Snowhead Village Three weeks into the war the Hyrule Army started to scale the Mountains but were stopped by rolloing Gorons and the Hyrule Army was forced to retreat back to the fields Battle of Ikana Valley Ten weeks into the war. The Hyrule Army got ready to scale a large wall and go into the Ikana Valley but they started to see things like ghosts and mummies and were so afraid they deserted the Hyrule Army. Battle of Pirates' Fortress What was left of the Hyrule army after fifteen weeks of war attacked on the Pirates' Fortress but were repelled when they were ambushed by their own kind. Battle of Zora Hall As they left the fortress they attacked Zora Hall but there ships failed them when they unleashed their Submarines. Battle of the Southern Swamp Twenty Seven weeks of Battling left the Hyrule army very little support and the Terminian Army led them into the swamp where the poison finished them. Second Battle of Clock Town Only the Guard was left to defend the city when the Terminian Army invaded but the guards begged for mercy; they showed none. Second Battle of the Lost Woods One and a half years of War turned the Balance Point. After capturing the city the Terminain Army marched into the Lost Woods and were ambushed by the Hyrule Army but the perfect timing of the appearance of the Kokiri changed the tide of the battle as well as the War. Battle of Hyrule Field The Terminian army unleashed the new tanks and catapult winning the battle. Battle of Lon Lon Ranch The Terminian army suffered some skirmishes and realized this was due to lack of their calvary and attacked Lon Lon ranch and freed the inhabitants. Battle of Kakariko Village Realizing that Kakariko was a strategic place they invaded and won with the advantage of the high ground. Battle of Death Mountain Scaling Death Mountain the Terminians wore heat-proof armor and won the allegiance of the Gorons. Battle of Lake Hylia The Second Year of the war had started and the Terminians started by taking over the water supplies by freezing the Lake. Battle of the Zora River They then needed the allegiance of the Zora who agreed but some Gerudoes broke in but were fought back. Battle of the Zora Domain After the skirmish at the Zora River the Zorans retreated to their Domian only to be attacked by the Gerudoes. But the use of Sumarines quickly finished them off. Battle of Hyrule Castle Town The Terminain Army invaded Hyrule Castle Town and captured much of its inhabatints. They finnaly made their way to Hyrule Castle. Battle of Hyrule Castle After three years of war the Terminians set a seige on the Castle where Ganondorf escaped but the Castle fell none the less. Battle of Gerudo Valley They then marched to the only place that had not been taken over:The Gerudo Valley. The Gerudoes cut off the bridges but the War balloons got the Army over to the Gerudo Desert. Battle of Gerudo Desert After the Gerudo Valley fell the Gerudoes retreated into the Desert where they were cornered into a temple and captured and killing Ganon ending the War.